A Girls Greatest Time of Need
by kazorashi
Summary: In a girl's greatest time of need, Haru finds an unlikely ally in Gokudera. "Will you SHUT UP?" "But I'm dyyiiiIIING?" "Damn it."


**A Girls Greatest Time of Need**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I love Haru.**

 _Summary:_ In a girl's greatest time of need, Haru finds an unlikely ally in Gokudera. "Will you SHUT UP?" "But I'm dyyiiiIIING!?" "Damn it."

.

.

 ** _Warnings:_** Mentions of period cramps and possible girl problems ahead. Ahem, you have been warned.

.

 _(A/N: I didn't know a lot of people found her so annoying? Also, I headcanon that Haru is older than most of the characters by months. Everyone should call her "onee-san," lol. Onto the story.)_

* * *

It happened out of nowhere.

An intense, antagonizing pain. The most painful feeling she has ever felt.

At first, Haru was carrying a stack of journals to drop off as a favor for a teacher. She walked the Namimori High school walls with pride and joy. In this school were the people she loved and the minute she was done doing this favor, Haru was looking forward to sharing a cake with Kyoko who would patiently wait for her in the school cafeteria. With a little more prep in her step, the cute raven haired teen hurried along the empty corridors.

As she turned a corner, a boy she last expected to be by himself showed up. His back was towards her and he was low to the ground. She knew that silver tuft for hair anywhere. "Gokudera-san?" She spoke loudly, spooking the three quarters Italian. The Vongola member stood up and turned around, a glare already adorning his pretty face.

"Stupid woman, shut up!" He scowls. "I'm trying to hide from these damn fangirls!" Haru snorts at that and tilts her head while trying to keep the journals in hand steady.

"You can take on some of the most powerful men in the world and yet you can't handle a small group of girls, desu?" A smile teases her lips and the corners of her mouth curl in a devilish way. "Hahi, Gokudera-san is such a silly man." She shakes her head and walks past her friend whose face is turning a bright shade of scarlet.

 _This bitch!_ He thinks while growling to himself. Haru hears it and giggles. She turns around and gives him an expectant look.

"Aren't you going to help a lady out, desu?" She motions to the stack of journals in her hands. As she thought, Hayato shook his head before rolling his eyes.

"You look like you're doing well enough without me." With that said, he turns away from her and begins walking away.

 _To find a new hiding spot, I bet._ Snickering a bit to herself, Haru also begins to turn away. Using her hands to help her maneuver the stack in her arms one more time, she takes two steps before coming to an abrupt halt.

That's when it happens.

A tightening feeling starts in her abdomen. It starts there and squeezes before spreading throughout her entire midsection. The journals fall to the floor and its sound echoes in the empty halls. Haru watches as the pages fly everywhere and it's like a sea of white and black before her. Haru's eyes grow misty and suddenly, it hurts.

It hurts a lot.

"Ack... Ugh..." The sixteen year old falls to the floor and curls into herself, her arms wrapping around her stomach as if it were enough to stop the pain.

Tears fall from her eyes and land onto the floor. "H-Hurts..." Her voice comes out in shaky pants and fear creeps inside her. _Wh-What's happening to me?!_ The pain, the squeezing feeling tightens even more and her body twitches in response. The raven haired girl doesn't have a clue with what's going on with her. "H-Help me... Someone..." Whispers Haru to herself, tears falling harder. For a moment, she can see it.

She can imagine dying on the floor right here and no one would know until classes began again. Kyoko would be devastated, Hana would cry, Lambo would be even sadder than all of the Vongola men. _I don't want to die like this..._ Once more, Haru tries to shout for help. "H-Help!" It's merely a squeak and that's all she can manage, she realizes.

"Hey, I heard you drop all those journals. You ok-Haru?"

 _Oh thank God..._ Hearing that voice is a miracle to her ears right now. She can feel the rumble of steps on the floor and Haru finds herself being slowly turned over. She's greeted with the eyes that were glaring at her just a minute ago. Hayato's face is scrunched up in a weird way, she almost wants to call it concern but he also looks angry.

"What happened?" He asks in a hard voice.

"Hurts." Is all she can mumble before curling up in pain again. "Ack! Ahh..." A hand goes up to clench the white collared shirt that is Hayato's and she gives him a pitiful look. "It hurts." She cries quietly. "H-Help me, Gokude..." She doesn't finish her sentence because another wave of pain catches her and forces the air out of her.

Hayato, who has to strain his ears to hear her, frowns. The girl in his lap is trembling and he looks on with concern. _An enemy attack?_ He thinks before shaking his head. _No, I would have sensed something._ Haru sobs softly into his chest. A wave of sympathy washes over him. Haru looks to be in so much pain, the way her brows furrowed close to her eyes and the heavy panting is enough indication that she needs help. Using his free hand, he reaches for Haru's nimble fingers and forces her to let go of him before cradling her close.

 _If anyone sees me now, I'll die out of embarrassment._ He thinks with a little blush as he slowly lifts Haru off the floor. Ignoring the mess before them, he carries her like a bride and goes to the one place that he knows will help her. A place he is familiar with because he's always getting into fights and knows that the woman there will assist Haru.

* * *

 _Two hours later at the nurses office..._

"I'm sorry, what?" Haru blinks cutely at the school's nurse. Kyoko is by her side, her worried look turning into understanding. Hana is already laughing her skirt off and the boys have very uncomfortable faces on. Tsuna's face is red while Takeshi looks around the room nervously. The boy who saved her, he looks irritated and a blush covers his face. Haru notices that he's avoiding making eye contact with her.

The nurse, a busty blonde with kind blue eyes, nods her head and giggles. "It's just really bad cramps. You should be on your period in a day or two." Hana laughs harder at how Tsuna's face turns redder, how Takeshi looks to the ground, and how Hayato grumbles to himself.

"B-But... I don't get cramps like this, I just bleed." The nurse giggles at this and it takes Haru a moment or two to realize what she had just said. And in front of the Vongola _men_ no less. A pretty scarlet covers her face and Haru sinks into the bed she's in. "Hahi..." She covers her face with her hands with despair. Kyoko sees this and places a comforting arm around Haru. Haru leans into her best friend's touch while slowly cursing her loud mouth.

"Anyways, I'll dismiss you from all your classes today. Each girl is different when it comes to cramps and I don't want you alone in case this happens again." Informs the nurse and she writes on her clipboard. Once she is done, she looks to Haru's friends. "Is there anyone who can take her home today?" Tsuna is the first to decline.

"I'm sorry Haru." He gives her an apologetic look. "I have practice with nii-san." Haru knows it's boxing practice with Ryohei and that he's only doing because Kyoko always goes to watch her brother.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the Namimori High beauty knows this. "I'm not waiting for nii-san today, Hana and I have plans with the cooking club today." She smiles happily.

"Eh!?" Tsuna gapes.

"I also have baseball practice today as well." Takeshi gives Haru a guilty smile. "I'm sorry Haru, I can't walk you home today." Said girl shakes her head and waves a hand in front of her face.

"No, it's alright. Haha..." She feels a bit embarrassed that this is even happening to her. "I can make it home by myself."

" _ **NO.**_ " Kyoko, Hana, and even the nurse say at the same time. Again, Haru blinks cutely and tilts her head to the side. The females look to the one person who has yet to object.

Hayato feels a chill crawl up his spine. When he looks up, everyone is staring at him expectantly. A mini glare is already plastered on his face. "If you think I'm walking her home, think again." Denying his help to Haru, Hayato stands up and is about to leave.

Kyoko pouts and then she tugs on Tsuna's sleeve. His heart skips a beat at the kicked puppy look on her face. "Tsuna-kun... No one else is able to walk Haru home." Everyone watches with amusement as Tsuna's face heats up and he starts struggling with words. Haru is the only one to roll her eyes.

"U-Umm... G-Gokudera-kun, could you walk Haru home just this once?" He stammers over his words and blushes when Kyoko giggles at his nervousness. Hayato could kill her, that sly woman. With clenched fists, the boy gives a long sigh and turns around.

"Fine, if you say so Tenth."

Haru mentally groans. The voice of her savior which sounded like a miracle to her two hours ago, now sounds like a hard time ahead.

* * *

"You don't have to walk me home, desu." Are the first words out of Haru's mouth the moment she meets with Hayato at the front gates. Everyone else has gone to their clubs after bidding her farewell. Hayato just gives her a bewildered look and snorts.

"You act as if I had any intention of walking you home in the first place." Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he begins to leave. Haru laughs, expecting nothing less of it. Although, she is a bit annoyed at how he brushed her of so easily.

 _It is what it is with that man._ Sighing, she's about to take a step until she falls to the floor. "O-Ow... Ouch, ouch..." In less than a minute, Haru is turned into a panting, teary eyed mess. Some students who are walking out gather around her, asking what's wrong. She is unable to answer them because her abdomen is on fire. With a trembling hand, she fearfully rubs at her belly in hopes to ease her suffering. _Oh, Oh gosh..._ Her cramps are killing her, literally forcing her to curl onto the floor again.

Girls around her fidget nervously, some knowing what to do. "Can someone please help her!?" Asks one female student with auburn hair. "She nee-"

"Oi." A deep voice says from afar. Hayato steps into the circle around Haru and is already pulling her towards him, having her fit on his backside for a piggy back ride. "I got this." Not waiting for anyone's permission, he's already leaving for her house. The girl with auburn hair stares at him with disbelief.

"W-Wait! She needs tea and a heating pad!" She calls out.

"And a lot of rest!" Another student, a female, shouts. Hayato hears but ignores them as he continues the long walk to the Miura residence.

:::::::

It's only fifteen minutes in when Hayato is almost near her house. Haru is miraculously feeling better. When the sixteen year old is finally aware that she is on Hayato's back, her first response is to get off. "Unhand me, desu!" She cries as she struggles on the poor teen's back.

"Ugh, stop moving or you'll fall stupid!" Hayato, who is unwilling beneath her, tries to fix her legs so she won't fall backwards.

"I thought you said you weren't going to walk me home?!" She shouts near his ear. Hayato's ire rises with the loudness of her voice and he snaps at her.

"I wasn't! But there's no way I could have just left you on the floor now, could I?!" This stops Haru from moving and she gives him a curious look. He takes this moment to sigh and continues walking towards her place. A strange feeling of warmth that flutters lightly starts at the pit of her stomach. It's quiet before Hayato speaks again. "A-Anyways... I don't care if you're approaching or are on your p-p... Per... Peri...od..." To Haru's amusement, Hayato's face is tomato red and he can barely get the words out. The end of his sentence was barely a whisper. She hears it though.

And she giggles. "It's called a period, Gokudera-san."

"Yeah, that." He huffs.

A grin breaks out on Haru's face suddenly. "Say it with Haru, per-i-od." She pronounces the word slowly, teasing him. There's a sudden pinch on the bottom of her leg and she yelps. "Did you just pinch me, desu!?" Haru gapes at the quarter Japanese male.

"It's what you get." He replies swiftly. Gasping, all she can do is swat the back of his head. "Ouch!" The guardian flinches at the pain. "What the hell was that for!?" Grumbles the teen.

"That's what you get for attacking a lady." Reasons Haru with a snort.

"What lady? I don't see one." Hayato readies himself for another slap. Haru is about to deliver it too when her stomach tightens again. Instead of hitting him, like she intended to do, she gasps sharply and wraps her arms around his neck, squeezing him. The young man coughs at the lack of air getting into his tubes. "C-Can't... Breathe...b-bitch..." He can feel her breath on the back of his neck. It's hot, heavy, and shaky. _Shit._ He curses in his head.

"I don't feel so good." She whispers near his ear, her arms falling from his neck and her hands grasp his shoulders tightly."Oh gosh, I feel like I'm dying." Haru groans, feeling sick to her stomach. "Gokudera-san... Where is my house?" She cries lightly. Picking up the pace, Hayato does a light jog and is careful not to have Haru move too much.

"Almost there, just a couple more blocks." He answers. Haru's stomach does a flip and she twitches.

"Please hurry." Her grasp on his shoulder tightens. "Oh gosh, I feel like I'm dying."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Mumbles the mafioso.

:::::::

He arrives at her house no more than five minutes later and is already rushing up the stairs to her room. Once he reaches it, he places Haru on the bed as gently as possible. He waits for her to relax, a little unsure of what to do now. It's his first time being alone in her room with her. Usually, he comes with Takeshi or Hana when they drop something off. He stands next to her bedside uncomfortably. "Oi, feeling better?" He asks the moment Haru looks like she breathes easier.

Tiredly, she opens her eyes. "I-I'm fine now..." She breathes slowly and just lays in bed. Turning her head to get a better look at Hayato, she warmly smiles at him. "Thank you, Gokudera-san. For taking me home and all." She shows her teeth when she smiles and it's enough for Hayato to curve his mouth upwards.

"Yeah..." He steps back. "So, I'm going to go now."

"Wait!" Haru's voice stops him mid-turn. When he looks at her, he's surprised to find a tiny blush dusting her round cheeks. Her hand is also reached out towards him, as if she could grab him from where she laid. "Umm... C-Could you stay with Haru, desu?" She squeaks her request shyly. The young man raises a brow at her third-person usage.

Hayato shakes his head, declining her request. A quick flash of fear flashes through her eyes, so he thinks but when Haru blinks, it's gone and he wonders if he imagined it. "Pleeeese Gokudera-san?" She puts her hand together, pleading for him to accept. "Otou-san won't be home until much later tonight and... I-I don't want to be by myself as I am right now. What if something happens? I've never experienced something like this before." Her voice shakes.

Much to his unfortunate observation, Haru does tremble a bit. He sucks in a deep breath before exhaling. "Fine." He answers and tosses his school bag on the corner of her bed. "But only until I think you're good enough to be on your own." The older girl claps her hands together in delight.

"Hahi! Thank yo-ow!" She holds her stomach due to the clenching she felt. "This is unbelievable..." Murmurs Haru with a slight wince. She's glad that the pain isn't like before in the beginning but it still hurts her to move. She gives Hayato a pitiful look, her eyes wide and needy. "Could you make me tea? There's some downstairs in the kitchen."

"Are you kidding me?" Grumbles the mafioso but he's already taking getting comfortable by taking off his blazer and folding it neatly. Placing it in the seat of Haru's desk chair, Hayato goes down stairs to make her "that stupid" tea. Haru laughs a bit and is grinning like a fool.

"Jasmine tea!" She calls out when he leaves the door.

"I'm not taking any requests!" He shouts. She pouts at that but feels relief and gratitude. She honestly expected him to just leave her so she's thankful to him right now. _Any tea is fine though._ She thinks as she waits patiently on her bed. She'd move but nerves get to her. _I'll stay here like this until I think I can move safely._

:::::::

A few minutes later, _much_ to Haru's surprise, Hayato does come back with jasmine tea in hand. Her eyes brighten with joy. "Aww, thank you!" Slowly, she sits up to lean against the headboard. He gives her the tea before sitting on the side of the bed. Haru takes a few sips before sighing in complete bliss. "This is so good, desu. I didn't know you were so good at making tea." She giggles when all Hayato can do is scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah, well... I'm meticulous in certain things. Making tea is one of them." He admits.

"And your hair too." She adds with a wink. "Don't think I haven't noticed Gokudera-san. No one's hair is that soft and silky all the time." She teases, a twinkle in her eyes.

He gives her a suspicious look. "How do you know my hair is soft and silky?" Despite her will, Haru ends up blushing. A small chuckle escapes his lips. At this time, Haru has noticed that the Storm Guardian has had a hand behind his back the whole time.

"What is that?" She changes the conversation as quickly as possible. The boy coughs at his side before slowly bringing out a Ziploc bag with a towel inside. It looks steamy inside and it takes Haru a moment to realize exactly what that is. "Is that... A DIY heating pad you just made?" Her comment makes Hayato shifts uncomfortably on her bed before he hands her the thing.

"Shut up, stupid." He scowls, embarrassment showing across his face. Haru can't help but laugh. She takes it gracefully and places it along her lower stomach. "Some girl at school yelled at me to get a heating pad and I don't know what the hell that is so... I had to look up how to do a quick one while the water was boiling." Explains Hayato while he looks away. The inside of Haru flutters again as she places her tea on her dresser that's nearby and stretches her arms out.

"You're so nice to me!" She giggles and wraps her arms around him. Hayato's eyes widen with surprise and he glares at the girl.

"What are you doing?! Let go!" He tries to tear himself away as softly as possible, not wanting to hurt her. "Stop touching me! Is this mood swings?!" Haru can hear the exasperation in his tone and lets go, a smile plastered on her face.

"It might be." She says honestly. "But I really appreciate it, I'm feeling better already, desu!"

"Then I'm leaving." Hayato begins to sit up until small hands grab onto the sleeve of his polo shirt.

" _ **NO!**_ " She shouts near his ears. Hayato flinches at her tone. "Don't leave me!" She fakes a sob.

"Will you SHUT UP?" He yells.

"But I'm dyyiiiIIING!?" Haru jumps and presses the heating pad closer to her abdomen. "Hahiii..." She groaned again. Her face scrunches up at the uncomfortable pain she feels and whines. "This sucks."

Hayato scowls and sits back down. "Damn it." He runs a hand through his hair roughly. "Just be quiet, rest and drink your tea." He orders and Haru complies with a tiny smile.

"Yeah, of course." She begins to reach for her tea but the boy beside her is faster. He hands it to her with grace she has never seen in him before. "Th-Thank you." Taking the tea off of his hands, she sips slowly. It's quiet between the two now and this forces Haru to steal small glances at the younger boy before her. He's avoiding to look at her and settles for resting his head on his hand as he just sits there.

 _His lashes are so long._ She thinks with a little hum. They're long and full, unlike most girls like herself who depend on a little bit of make up. His skin is paler then hers and his eyes are the greenest she's ever seen. The more she stares, the more she notices that you could actually see some muscle on him. He's not built like Ryohei who sometimes seems to burst out of seams of his uniform, but there in a lean-muscle kind of way about the storm holder. He's also really... _Gorgeous, desu._ He's an in between of beautiful and manly. An appreciative smile grows on her face without her knowing.

"A picture lasts longer." Says Hayato as he gives her a side glance. "Stop staring, dummy." He mumbles under his breath. Haru manages a fake laugh and looks away.

"Sorry." Keeping her eyes to her tea, she doesn't catch the nervous, boyish look that shows on Hayato's face. He keeps a hidden smile to himself.

:::::::

Haru falls into a deep sleep several minutes later. Her tea is lukewarm and Hayato has to put it away before it spills on her. He shakes his head. Of course Haru would be the type of person to sleep while tea is still in her hands. Chuckling, he continues to sit on the side of her bed and stares at the girl before him. She's still leaning against her headboard, her hands resting on the heating pad he made. Her face is that of serene bliss and contentment.

 _She's cute when she's not talking._ The thought passes by so quickly, he almost doesn't believe it was his own. Hayato shakes his head and begins to rearrange Haru into a more comfortable position. Taking her gently in his arms, he lays her down so her head touches the pillow. He tucks her in and takes the pad away.

Haru looks peaceful and not in uncomfortable pain anymore. _That's good then._ Looking at the time, Hayato realizes it's almost five o'clock. "Guess I should leave." Seeing as how his work is done, he stands up and begins putting his blazer on. Getting his bag, the Storm Guardian takes one more look at Haru. His eyes linger on her for a moment or two and is reminded of that moment when she kept staring at him.

Getting out his phone, Hayato switches it to the camera and positions himself over Haru, careful not to wake her. He grins.

 _Click!_

* * *

Haru wakes up later that evening and when she checks her phone, she is surprised to find that it's almost seven at night. "Hahi, did I sleep so long?" She whines and finds that there is a picture message. _Who?_ Checking the number, she's surprised to find that it's Hayato's. She opens the message faster than she would like to admit.

 _From: Best Right Hand Man Ever_

 _A picture lasts longer. Btw, changed my name in your phone. You should consider changing your password. Anyone who knows you would know that it would be this year's Lunar Day. Namahage Nut._

In the picture he sent is himself along next to her. He's giving the camera a sultry look next to her sleeping face. And her face is...

"BAKADERA!?" She hollers and runs to her vanity mirror. To her horror, he has drawn over her face with what seems to be her eye liner. "Omigosh, I look like a panda!" Screaming, Haru runs to the bathroom across the hall and scrubs her face viciously. It takes a good solid ten minutes for her to do so, making sure to get every single part of her face. _That jerk!_ She curses Hayato in her mind.

Stomping back to her room, Haru grabs her phone and is about to give him a part of her mind until she sees that there is still more to the message. Under the picture is something else he has written.

 _If you need help again, don't hesitate to call. I'll take care of you._

A blush covers Haru's face as she reads this. "He's so unfair with that." She whines and places her face in her hands. Shaking her head, the irritation she had with him is already washing away. _He's been strangely nice to me today._ She notes. Laughter soon erupts from Haru's lips as she goes through the memories of today. In a sense, she feels almost glad that he, out of everyone-Tsuna included-was the one who helped her out today. She got to see a little bit of a different side to him. It's a side she decides, that she wants to see more of.

A curl of a devilish smile soon shows on her face as she texts back.

"And...send, desu~!" Sings Haru with a gleeful smile.

:::::::

Hayato exits his shower, a hand toweling his hair when he hears a beep. "Eh?" Checking his cell, the mafioso is amused to see it's from Haru.

 _From: Stupid Woman_

 _Help me. Hurts... Otou-san isn't home either. I need pads. The one with wings for over night._

"What the fuck? What are wings? Overnight?" He scowls and calls her. Worry settles in when she doesn't pick up. Already throwing a shirt over his body and struggling to pull pants up, Hayato tries calling one more time.

Haru doesn't pick up.

"Shit." Cursing out loud, the boy runs out of the door with his heart nearly jumping out of his chest. What he doesn't know is that Haru is at her house, smiling and waiting for him to knock on the door any moment now. Two tea cups are placed neatly on the dining table and there is a cake she whipped up baking in the oven right now. She smiles and glances at her phone.

If Hayato is telling her that he'll take care of her, she doesn't see why she can't go all out and have him spoil her.

"Hurry, Gokudera-kun. Haru is waiting."

She giggles.

* * *

 _(A/N: So this is really random. I'm inspired by recent events that happened to me. Yeah, cramps are no joke. So I decided to write something really random. Hope these two were super adorable. I liked writing this one-shot [that I felt like I had to write], thanks for reading! Please review.)_


End file.
